


The Bride Whore

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forced Marriage, Genderbending, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, bottom!Draco, greed - Freeform, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is sold by his father as a Bride Whore to Potter.</p>
<p>Written for Live Journal's Bottom Draco Fest. Based on an adaptation of the TV show Game of Thrones as prompted by ayurubie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This adaptation focuses solely on the story of Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo of the series and is set in the Harry Potter world. It is no way based on the canon epilogue and strays somewhat from the 7th book's ending as well. This was done as creative license and I mean no disrespect to either series or its authors.
> 
> Also this story is a slash pairing that starts out as dubious, which may bother some but Please Do Not Flame!! Refer to the tags for further warnings before reading. Thanks and enjoy!! <3

[](http://s156.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/27715_original_zps5b1edbfd.jpg.html)

“Draco, they’ve accepted the deal and we’re going home!”

Lucius’ voice was filled with the joy and relief of a desperate man. Draco stared at his father, not quite sure how he should react to the news.

Home…

It was a place he thought he’d never see again. It’d been seven long years since they’d fled England, mother had died here in the Americas on this godforsaken island they’d been forced to settle upon. Thinking of her usually brought tears to Draco’s eyes but at this moment he wasn’t sure he could muster up the emotion. Instead, he was angry she’d never get to go home. She was buried here on foreign soil and they would be leaving her behind.

They were going home and he should be happy for that but at what cost were they going back? At one time, he’d thought that cost might be their very lives but now… now, it was just his life they were giving up. He’d been sold by his own father to that Cretan, Potter and his new regime! His beauty their only saving grace, the only thing keeping them from the executioner’s axe.

Since the war, Potter had risen in power. He was the head of a new Ministry that served the inferior Muggles and sought vengeance against the former Death Eaters. That was why Draco and his family had fled out of fear for their lives. Draco’s father had been Voldemort’s right hand man; there was no denying their family’s involvement in the war. A price had been put upon his family members’ heads if they ever stepped foot back in England, but now that price had been lifted.

Potter was having problems with the new Death Eater factions, small though they might be. He needed a way to appeal to their sense of loyalty and what better way than to marry one of them. Yes, Potter was going to marry himself off to a Death Eater and through a series of manipulations on his father’s part, it was to be Draco.

Had Draco been given a choice in these dealings, he might have turned Potter down.

But Draco wasn’t given a choice… he’d marry Potter, his feelings about the matter be damned! His father had spoken and Draco would of course obey. It was his life being sacrificed so his father could go home and reclaim his rightful place in this new regime. Draco had been sold out for a bit of power and his father didn’t seem to care how he felt about it.

“Why the unhappy face, my son?” Lucius exclaimed as he approached his son.

Draco looked up, startled by his father’s words. Did he actually care how Draco felt?

“Didn’t you hear me, Draco? We’re going home.” 

“Yes father, I heard you. Home, it just seems so unreal after all this time.” Draco’s words were spoken softly, almost hesitantly, as if he didn’t quite believe them.

“Well it’s real my son, and all thanks to Potter’s insatiable libido.” Lucius’ words were carried away by the laughter that surrounded them.

He looked down upon his son’s look of confusion and smiled fondly.

“You don’t think this was really about keeping the Death Eater factions in line, do you? Ah but of course you do…”

Lucius’ words were condescending and they made Draco blush with embarrassment.

“All Potter wants is a permanent whore in his bed and the prettiest whore his money could buy was you, my darling.”

Draco felt the blush deepen to crimson as he flushed not from embarrassment but disgust at his father’s new words.

“If I’m to be no better than some common whore then why would you make this bargain with Potter?” Draco questioned his father.

“Draco, I would do _anything_ to return home. I’d do _anything_ to reclaim my rightful place within Wizarding society, to get back what Voldemort lost me. In fact, I’d let the entire ministry fuck you if that’s what it took, so be grateful it’s only Potter!”

Draco was shocked by his father’s words yet he knew he shouldn’t be. The man had changed since his mother’s death here. All he cared about was getting back what he’d lost. He’d even sacrificed his only son’s future happiness to make it happen, something he never would’ve done if Mother were still alive. 

Draco felt his grief bubbling over and he quickly excused himself and fled to the sanctuary of his rooms. It was there and only there that he finally let the tears fall… tears for his virginity, for his future, and for every dream he’d ever had that was being squashed within the wake of his father’s quest for power.

Draco would be nothing more than Potter’s bride whore and he realized just now that the thought frightened him to death. The tears ran anew as he thought of the fate that now awaited him in England.

****************

It had taken three portkeys for them to finally arrive in London. Draco had almost welcomed the sight of Big Ben upon the horizon. The journey had been tiring and so they’d opted to take a day of rest before meeting with Potter this morning. Draco was nervous as they now sat waiting for the Minister to arrive. He’d been dressed up for the occasion, his attire chosen to accentuate his more feminine qualities. It made Draco uncomfortable to be put on display like this. 

The silk shirt he wore was like something from a bad muggle pirate movie but father had insisted upon it because it showed off Draco’s mostly hairless chest. Draco wasn’t overtly muscular by any means but he was still fit as the next bloke and it showed. His long blonde hair had been styled in a feathery wave across his face to further soften his angular features. A bit of gloss and kohl only added to the illusion of a female bride to be. Draco had balked loudly at the use of blush, figuring he could manage that one on his own just fine, besides he took pride in his alabaster skin. 

This whole meeting was ludicrously pointless! It wasn’t like he and Potter didn’t know one another but then again, nothing Potter ever demanded surprised him. Not even when the man had ordered the Death Eater leaders put to death. It’d only been father’s few ministry contacts that had saved them. They’d escaped in a shroud of midnite darkness and he was sure Potter still hadn’t forgiven them for it. 

They waited almost twenty minutes before Potter arrived. He was dressed in Emerald robes, perhaps a slight homage to Draco’s Slytherin ties. Draco wasn’t impressed; he had no ties to anything nowadays. His only loyalty was to his father and even that was on shaky ground lately.

They all rose as Potter approached them. Potter greeted his father and the other Ministry heads first. Then he turned his attention to Draco. He looked him up and down like he was buying some prized horse. Draco had to tamp down the urge to flinch when Potter’s hand came to brush across his cheek.

“You weren’t lying, when you said he’d grown lovelier with age, Lucius. Indeed, he’ll make me an enjoyable bride.”

Draco squirmed beneath Potter’s gaze, which grew dark and feral. So _this_ was why they’d arranged this meeting, so Potter could be sure of what he was buying. Draco trembled slightly as the man’s fingers ran down the length of his arm in an almost sensual manner. He held back his tears, swallowing his Malfoy pride. So this was Draco’s fate now, to be entertainment for the ministry’s hero, to be Potter’s bride whore and nothing more. This was the fate his father had sentenced him to. This might not be an execution but still, with every touch from Potter’s fingers, Draco felt himself dying inside.

****************

The wedding took place exactly one week later…

Most of the arrangements had been made weeks prior to their arrival. There was little for Draco to do in preparation for the big day. Instead, he spent the time, locked away in his room at the manor. Finally, they were home but Draco had never felt lonelier. His mother was dead, his father had an agenda and most of his former friends were in hiding. They were living once again in the lap of luxury, with enough house elves to serve multiple families but Draco couldn’t even seem to enjoy it. Instead, he was left worrying about the future… about his role as Potter’s blushing bride.

Draco married Potter in a very public ceremony of grand extravagance. It seemed the past few years had left Potter with a taste for the finer things in life. Draco was dressed in silver robes of the finest quality, robes that showed off his finer assets and Potter seemed appreciative of the efforts. Draco hadn’t paid much attention to Potter on the day of their initial meeting but upon the day of their wedding he had no choice but to notice. 

Potter was decked out in the finest blood red robes and his presence was a dominant force within the crowded room. The years had treated Potter well or so it seemed. He was no longer the scrawny git Draco remembered from Hogwarts; instead muscles now lined the planes of his physique. He held himself with a new air of confidence that he’d sorely lacked in their younger years. Draco almost found himself appreciating the fine package that was now Harry Potter.

Once the ceremony was over and Draco was officially Potter’s bride, there was a grand reception to rival any and all of the parties Draco had ever attended. The champagne and Firewhiskey were flowing freely and a live band had been hired for dancing till dawn. Every major player within the new ministry was present along with a multitude of famous Quidditch stars and other Wizarding celebrities as well. They were fed the finest French and Italian cuisine and the grandest cake had been ordered for dessert. If Draco hadn’t dreaded this union so much, it might have been a splendid affair. As it was, his father seemed to be having a time of it for them both. Lucius was rubbing shoulders with the crème de crème of society and he was in his glory.

Draco did his job, sticking dutifully to Potter’s side, greeting people he hadn’t seen in ages like old friends. Draco used his charm and beauty to win them all over, all for his new husband’s sake. Draco allowed Potter to whisk him onto the dance floor. He held him tightly against his body and Draco could already feel the growing desire beneath Potter’s robes and it filled him with dread. 

It was around midnite when his father said his goodbyes and went back to the manor house, alone. There were still several guests left at that time but Potter insisted they retire for the evening. Taking Draco by the hand, he led him up the stairs. Draco was trembling slightly as they entered the master suite. Draco stood at the edge of the four poster bed, unsure of what might take place now that he and Potter were alone. Draco felt Potter’s body, warm behind him. Potter’s hand reached out to pull back his hair in an almost reverent way.

“God you are beautiful, Draco. Far more lovely than I remembered.”

Potter’s words were a whisper upon his skin as the man’s lips pressed against his neck, nipping and sucking at his flesh. 

“Fucking you is going to be exquisite.” He growled.

Potter’s hands moved to pull Draco’s robes from his shoulders, leaving him practically bare. He was wearing a silk chemise underneath but not much else. He could feel Potter’s hands as they drifted up beneath the material, fingertips caressing his thighs.

“I’ve never done this before…” Draco whispered nervously. 

He couldn’t be sure whether or not Potter heard his words, only that he pushed him down upon the mattress next. Draco let himself be guided into position, knowing this was the moment he’d been dreading all along. Lying upon all fours, he heard the tear of his panties as they were ripped from his body, felt the push of fingers at his entrance as they roughly stretched him open. Draco let his thighs fall apart, giving his new husband better access to his body. He didn’t particularly want this but he wouldn’t resist.

The pain was beyond anything Draco had ever felt before. The burning sensation almost unbearable as his body was filled with Potter’s cock. He held back the screams that threatened to break loose but the tears came just the same, wet and silent down his face. Father’s attendants had said it would be quick. They’d said most men were quick to their release but they’d forgotten that Potter wasn’t most men. No Potter was a virile, passion filled man who of course lasted much longer... 

Draco endured the pain as Potter thrust in and out with almost brutish force, grunting with pleasure into Draco’s ear. He felt the man’s hand upon his own cock but Draco couldn’t seem to keep himself hard. Finally Potter gave up and just continued on toward his own release. Draco was shocked at the feel of it filling him up but also relieved that the ordeal was now over.

Draco’s body shook slightly as Potter removed himself, his contribution now warm and slimy as it ran down Draco’s thigh. It left Draco feeling dirty and used. His body was sore as he pulled himself up beside Potter. With a wave of Potter’s wand, the mess between his thighs disappeared. This tiny act of kindness caught Draco off guard, especially when it was joined by Potter’s caress down his cheek. He turned and saw a glimmer of something akin to tenderness burning bright in Potter’s eyes but it disappeared in a flash. Potter quickly removed his hand and without a word, turned away. 

Draco was left feeling confused and lonely as he pulled the blankets tight around his body. How could his father have done this to him? Was the promised power really that important that he’d doom his own son to a loveless marriage? With anger and grief, he silently cried himself to sleep.

****************

Pansy Parkinson was the one bright spot in Draco’s bleak existence. Pansy had barely escaped Azkaban for her part in trying to hand Potter over to Voldemort. Potter had relished humiliating her by making her a servant in his home. He’d generously made a wedding gift of her services to his new bride and Draco relished the hours spent with his old friend. Pansy had been through a lot in the years since the war but her independent spirit remained. She was a huge help to Draco as he treaded the waters of the new life he’d been mercilessly thrown into. 

The small groups of renegade Death Eaters had given the new Ministry its fair share of problems it seemed. They’d taken a number of Order lives just after Draco and his father had made their daring escape. The first of those deaths had been Shacklebolt himself. It was the reason Potter had been forced to take on the role of Minister of Magic, no one else had been courageous enough, or foolhardy enough, as Pansy scathingly put it.

For the most part, Potter was much loved in the Ministry but Pansy felt he must have a few enemies too or how would the Death Eaters have evaded them for so very long. Draco wondered at this bit of information and at his father’s part in its making. 

Draco didn’t have many duties in the Potter household. Mainly he was just a pretty decoration, one that Potter chose to play with now and then. He mostly needed Draco for social outings and to help with the ongoing peace negotiations. Other than that, Draco was summarily dismissed and left to his own devices. Draco relished living in the lap of luxury once more and Pansy was brilliant company for his lonely existence. 

The thing Draco loved most about the Potter home was the vast library. Even though Potter wasn’t much of a reader himself, he had a vast collection of rare and expensive tomes. Draco spent hours with his nose buried in those delightful books. Potter would often come home to Draco curled against the headboard with a book in hand. He seemed to find Draco’s love of knowledge amusing. He’d pull the pages from between Draco’s fingers and chuckle softly before pressing a rough kiss against Draco’s lips. He’d then turn Draco over and have his perverse way with him. It no longer hurt when he rutted about inside of Draco but it was far from pleasant.

In fact, if Draco hadn’t had to endure these sexual encounters with Potter his life might have been pleasant. His existence wasn’t an exciting one but it was without worry or care. Potter mostly ignored Draco but then again, Draco was used to that. Father had pretty much treated him in a similar manner since mother’s death. 

In fact, his father still treated him more like a possession than a son. At every turn he and Potter were fighting over the terms of their agreement. His father was seemingly unhappy with his lack of power within the ministry while Potter refused to relinquish more. The disagreements often ended with Draco’s father threatening to pack up and leave. He would automatically include Draco in these squabbles, angrily implying that he’d take him away from Potter as if Potter couldn’t live without Draco. 

Potter would retaliate by lowering the number of house elves and amenities he gave Lucius. Draco felt caught in this tug of war, never knowing exactly whose side he was supposed to take. He’d had an allegiance to his father for years but Potter was his husband now. The whole situation was confusing and Draco hated being treated as just another commodity in their bitter war.

Several weeks went by before Draco ever thought to question how he could change his situation. Believe it or not, it was Pansy who finally handed him that power and it would have a much bigger impact on Draco’s life than he ever expected.

****************

“He shouldn’t treat you like he does.” Pansy commented one day, the bitterness in her voice barely contained.

“Who are you talking about?” Draco inquired nonchalantly as he sat reading.

“Potter, of course. He treats you like one of the servants, not a husband.” Pansy continued on, her tone a bit sharper this time.

“Well, maybe that’s all I am to him.” Draco replied, “Just a servant whose duties are kept to the bedroom.”

“Draco, that makes you sound like some common whore.” Pansy said sadly.

Draco could feel the faint blush creeping up his cheeks at her words.

“That’s all I am really, just Potter’s little bride whore.” 

Draco’s words were spoken in barely a whisper. Much as he loved Pansy, he hated having to admit to her that his station in life was no better than her own.

“Oh you underestimate yourself…” Pansy said with a devious chuckle.

Draco gave her a hard stare; just what the hell was she getting at with all this nonsense talk? Pansy shook her head disbelievingly before pulling Draco up from the bed. Before he could muster even the slightest of protests, she had him standing in front of the full length mirror.

“Look at yourself! Do you honestly not see your power?”

Draco looked but all he saw was himself; weak, unhappy, and unloved. Pansy was crazy, he had no power here…

“I don’t know what you think you see Pans but I see nothing more than Potter’s pretty little plaything.” Draco replied bitterly after a few short minutes.

Pansy smiled that delighted smile she got when she was up to something and it worried Draco just a bit.

“They say money is power but I think sex is even more powerful and you my dear have the power to influence the most powerful man in the ministry.”

Draco was shocked by his friend’s words. How could he influence Potter? The man barely spoke to him. Surely, letting him rut himself off each night wasn’t worth all that?

“Potter doesn’t care what I think. I’m lucky to even be alive; he wanted us all dead after the war. He takes me from behind like some dog in heat and never talks to me. I hate admitting this but I’m just as powerless as you are Pans.”

Draco’s words came out in a half mumble and he quickly fled back to the bed and the pages of his book. Pansy pulled the book from his grip, forcing him to face her.

“You’re only powerless, Draco, because you refuse to _take_ your power.”

“You’re crazy, Pans!” he cried out.

“No, Draco, you’re the one who’s crazy, to let Potter breed with you like some grunting animal when you could seduce the man clear out of his mind!”

Draco was embarrassed by Pansy’s words and he had to look away.

“But I don’t know what I’m doing…” His voice dipped low at the confession.

He’d known all along that he was in over his head when it came to sex with Potter. He hadn’t wanted it and to embrace the act was like losing the only part of his self he had left.

“Then let me teach you.” Pansy offered.

She saw the apprehension, hesitation, and fear upon Draco’s face but was delighted when he finally relented. If he was going to make anything of this mess with Potter, maybe Pansy was right and this just might be the way…

****************

The next few days drifted by far too quickly as Draco allowed Pansy to teach him the fine art of seduction. In the process Draco suddenly realized just how naïve he really was. She taught him a great deal and he was grateful. He was sometimes embarrassed by Pansy’s candidness but thankful nonetheless for all her help. 

In the meantime, his father had grown even more agitated at the situation with his husband and decided to try to pull Draco into the middle of their squabbles once again. He planned to use Draco as a bargaining chip to get a higher position at the Ministry. Draco just shook his head in disgust at his father’s greed. They were lucky just to be in England alive, who were they to make demands?

“Father, let it go… I’m sure in time Potter will see his way clear to give you more responsibilities, he just needs reassurance that you can be trusted.”

Lucius gripped Draco’s arm tightly, almost menacingly. 

“This has nothing to do with trust, my son. I delivered what Potter wanted and he owes me. If he wants to continue fucking _you_ , then he owes _me_!”

Draco was hurt to hear those words fall from his father’s lips. Surely, he meant more to the man than that! One look into his father’s frenzied eyes and he knew the answer, he was nothing more than the latest commodity in Lucius’ bitter battle against Potter and the Ministry. He pulled away from his father’s grasp, a slew of false promises upon his lips.

Draco’s allegiance to his father had been damaged. He was truly on his own here and Pansy it seemed was his only ally. Draco listened intently to every word of advice the woman handed him. He was frightened by the idea of seducing Potter but intent on putting the plan into action nonetheless.

****************

The night Draco decided to empower himself was the night of the ball. It was a grand celebration to honor Potter’s heroic defeat of Voldemort. No expenses had been spared for the party and the guest list was a veritable who’s who of the Wizarding world’s finest. Potter had even invited Lucius as a symbolic gesture, a sort of gilded olive branch. Lucius used the ball as an opportunity to nudge shoulders with the rich and powerful, using his familial connection to Potter as a sort of political stepping stone. Draco played the dutiful host, dressed in an array of silvery-blue robes that Potter seemed to find attractive on him. 

Throughout the evening, Draco used some of Pansy’s suggestions. The coy glances and suggestive touches had Potter caught off guard. Laughing at the man’s jokes and listening to his stories turned out to be easier than Draco had realized; it seemed Potter wasn’t quite as dull as Draco had once remembered him to be. 

Draco pressed his body into Potter’s when they danced and his husband seemed both surprised yet delighted at the same time. This evening, he and Potter seemed to be interacting instead of just merely co-existing. It was quite a shock to Draco when he found himself actually enjoying the party. For once he actually felt like a part of things here and he wanted more.

It was in the bedroom that the carefree mood of the evening seemed to wane. Potter approached Draco in the usual way, from behind. He pulled the blue silk from Draco’s shoulders enough so he could nibble at his pale flesh. Potter’s cock was hard as it pressed urgently against Draco’s backside. Potter’s hands roamed down Draco’s sides, caressing his body with their need. 

Draco was frightened to put his plans into action. Sure, the subtle flirtations had worked outside of the bedroom and Potter was in a seemingly good mood but would it last? What Draco proposed to do was bold and daring, to question Potter’s authority and power over him. What if Pansy was wrong? What if Potter didn’t really want him after all? 

As Potter pushed him toward the edge of the bed, Draco turned in his grip. He was face to face with the man, his green eyes gazing back at him. Draco pushed against Potter’s body to stop him.

“No, not like that…” he whispered.

Draco put a hand up against the side of Potter’s face, feeling the prickly stubble on his skin. Potter seemed surprised by the motion but he didn’t stop Draco’s caress, even as it traveled down his chest. Draco took a deep hesitating breath before continuing. 

He pressed his lips against Potter’s and felt the tightness of his grip relax. Potter pulled him close as their mouths connected. Draco’s tongue swept out to explore Potter’s mouth and found it welcome. Potter’s hand pressed at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss and Draco allowed the added heat and intensity.

Draco found he was anxious yet excited. This could be the turning point in his relationship with his husband; it could make or break them. Potter’s body was hot and heavy against his and the friction of their cocks pressing together was pleasant. It emboldened Draco to fall to his knees in front of Potter and pleasure the man in a way he’d never wanted to before. Potter moaned as Draco sucked him to the brink of neediness.

It wasn’t long before he had Potter practically begging to fuck him. Any fears Draco still had were wiped away with the press of Potter’s tongue against his opening. He felt the rough pad of that tongue as it pushed inside of him. Draco’s muscles were dripping with Potter’s saliva by the time the first finger entered his body. He trembled slightly when the second was added but then he felt a sensation that had him reeling with desire.

A guttural groan escaped from between Draco’s lips unexpectedly. Potter worked his fingers in and out of Draco’s body with expert ease until he had him stretched properly. He pulled his body up, hovering over Draco. He let a hand caress Draco’s skin in an almost reverent way, causing Draco to pull him into another needy kiss. They were still snogging when Potter’s cock breached his muscles. Draco’s thighs parted willingly and he pushed up to meet Potter’s shallow thrusts. Potter grunted and groaned his way to completion and Draco expected them to be done.

Instead, he was shocked by Potter pulling him into his embrace, his fingers wrapping around Draco’s cock. Draco was surprised by the added sensation of Potter’s skin upon his member and it didn’t take much to have him coming. It was the first time Draco had come during these nightly sessions with Potter and in a way it scared him to be so vulnerable.

“Oh god, Harry…” 

The word escaped his mouth before he even realized it would. He’d never used Potter’s given name before and he braced himself for the impact it might have. 

“Yes, Draco… my Draco...”

Potter’s voice was gravelly as he said those possessive words. He then pressed a feather soft kiss against Draco’s cheek and pulled him silently onto his chest. They didn’t speak; just lay in each other’s arms, falling asleep together.

Waking up in Potter’s arms had been a shockingly pleasant surprise. But what happened in the weeks to come was even more of a surprise. Draco spent more and more time in Harry’s presence, in fact they were practically inseparable. They now made love at all hours of the day or night. That one night had changed everything between them. Harry treated Draco like an equal, valuing his opinions and they grew closer and closer with every day. But Draco should have known the happily ever after couldn’t last forever, not with his father still in the picture.

****************  
Malfoy’s new position at the Ministry was a good one but in Lucius’ eyes it wasn’t good enough. He had house elves aplenty and was invited to all the V.I.P social events, yet he wasn’t happy. He wanted more and he wouldn’t rest until he got it. Lucius watched the newlyweds, saw them growing closer, forming an alliance against him.

Well at least that’s the way he saw it. Draco had been his biggest bargaining chip… Only now he’d gone and fallen in love with Potter like some insipid young female. It made Lucius burn with anger that his own blood would betray him in such a way and he vowed silently to himself to get revenge on them both.

It was right around this time that Draco found out he was pregnant. Harry was ecstatic with the news but also busy with a sudden outbreak of Death Eater attacks. The loss of his dear friend Dean Thomas only furthered his intentions to make the renegade’s pay for their crimes. Draco quietly reminded Harry that many of the renegades had families, innocent children. The feel of Harry’s hand against Draco’s slightly swollen stomach had his fears calmed. He trusted that Harry would do the right thing.

Of course, Draco had no way of knowing that the attacks were all a part of a bigger plan. Draco was far too trusting of the Death Eaters, which made it easy for them to get him alone. It only took a couple of them to subdue him and whisk him far away to their camp. 

Draco awoke in the encampment, frightened by what had been done to him. Just as Draco had suspected, the Death Eaters were raising families in the forests, there were women and children here. Many of the women seemed capable and then some of fighting but others were just along for the tumultuous ride. The Death Eaters didn’t mistreat Draco but still he wasn’t allowed to return home and feared what Harry might do in retaliation. Draco’s father had finally crossed the line and someone would pay dearly.

****************

“Sir, there’s been another attack!” Pansy blurted the words out in a rush, interrupting Potter in a meeting with both Granger and Weasley.

Potter acknowledged her with barely a glance before turning back to the plans he and his constituents were observing.  
“Who is it this time?” he asked in a barely agitated tone.

“Draco…” she said in a hushed voice.

Now she had Potter’s attention.

“Where is he? Is he hurt? How did this happen?”

A million questions flew from the Minister’s mouth. Pansy could see the hurt and fear that emanated from the man but he quickly masked it. There was a frenzied energy about him as he took in the details. Potter’s voice boomed as he shouted for every available man to form an attack on the suspected regime that had Draco. Pansy had never seen him look as fierce as he did right now. Apparently, neither had Granger or Weasley it seemed.

“Harry…?” Granger’s voice came out in an almost timid whisper as she approached Potter, her hand snaking out to pat his shoulder.

Potter looked at her, the fury still prominent within his eyes but Granger held his gaze.

“We’re going to get him back, Harry. I promise.” She assured him.

Harry crumbled into her embrace. His body trembling as he sobbed into her shoulder. Even Granger seemed taken aback by her friend’s sudden display of emotion.

“Draco’s pregnant!” Potter blurted out amidst the sobs and then Granger seemed a bit more resolved.

“Of course, the baby, you’re worried about the baby.”

Granger’s relief was all too apparent as she answered Potter. As if the very idea of Potter caring for Draco had baffled her.

“No… No, Mione. I need to find him! I… I… Oh god… Oh god, Draco means everything to me.” Harry replied. His words were halting as if the revelation of what he’d just said was only just hitting him now.

He pulled himself out of Granger’s embrace, looked her straight in the eye and his words rang out solemn and clear.

“I love him and have to find him. He means the world to me.”

Granger still seemed shocked by her friend’s sudden confession but without missing a beat, she grasped Potter’s hands within her own and reassured him.

“If he means that much to you then we _will_ find him, Harry.” 

Harry was back to barking orders in an instant, with Granger and Weasley doing much the same. The three of them had always been an unstoppable force and Pansy now feared for the Death Eaters who’d stolen Draco. They’d messed with something sacred to Potter’s heart and nothing would keep him from winning this time…

****************

An entire day passed before Draco was even aware that his father had been behind his kidnapping. When he found out, he was furious and insisted the man come face him.

“I heard the _‘princess’_ demanded my presence.” 

Those were the first words from his father’s mouth when he entered the tent where Draco was being held. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and his look was one of disdain. He grabbed Draco by the wrist, his grip firm. Draco turned to face his father, intent on having his say but he was cut off by Lucius’ continued tirade. 

“I want it clear to you that I came solely out of parental duty, nothing more! You may be Potter’s whore and whelped with his pup but I will _not_ be ordered around by some impudent little brat, even if that brat is my own!”

Draco was shocked by his father’s damning words, especially where his grandchild was concerned. How could the man be so cruel and heartless? He pulled himself from Lucius’ grip and tamped down the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He bit his lower lip, gathering his courage as he faced the one man he’d feared more than any other for nearly three decades.

“I demand to know why you’re doing this father.”

“Because your husband is a fool… If Potter won’t give me the power I deserve then I will take it! You might be nothing more than a pretty little plaything to Potter but that child you carry is his heir and he’ll pay dearly to keep it safe.” Lucius hissed out between angry clenched teeth.

“You ungrateful bastard, how dare you do this? Harry gave you a position at the ministry, when will enough be enough?” Draco blurted out, his voice raising an octave with his growing anger and resentment.

“When Potter is at my feet, whimpering like the scared little child he really is.” Lucius bellowed back.

Draco couldn’t believe the man would be so selfish and arrogant. He was lucky to have escaped a death sentence and yet he only wanted more.

“My husband is as courageous as they come, he is the Minister of magic and you will show some respect!” Draco demanded.

He felt the sting of Lucius’ hand as it collided against his cheek. Draco knew he’d pushed the man but he no longer cared. His father was out of control and deserved to be taken to task for his unsavory actions. He was the cause of so many needless deaths and might be the cause of many more. He refused to show any remorse; instead he held his head high as he faced Lucius.

“You’d better have enjoyed that old man because the next time you lay a hand on me, you won’t _have_ a hand.” 

Draco’s words were heavy with implication and he saw fear flicker momentarily in Lucius’ eyes as Draco pushed him backwards. It was the first and only time Draco had ever defied his father or laid a finger to defend himself against the man’s wrath and it left him visibly shaken. In fact, it was only the two Death Eater guards standing nearby that stopped Draco from tearing his father limb from limb. Lucius stormed from the tent in outrage.

****************

Several days passed by, in which Lucius refused to give his son food or water. Draco could feel himself weakening and he feared for the baby’s safety. He tried reasoning with the man but he wouldn’t acknowledge Draco’s pleas, he was that bent on revenge against Harry. Draco knew he was also angered by what he saw as Draco’s betrayal…

Draco was lying down, almost asleep when he heard the explosions. He also heard screams and it frightened him. He fled from the tent he’d been sequestered in and saw chaos all around him. His hand went instinctively to his stomach as a wave of dizzying nausea overwhelmed him. He had to gulp back the bile within his mouth so he could concentrate on trying to get out of here. No longer having magic, Draco had little to defend himself with so he kept low as he made his way through the carnage. He saw a group of witches leading a group of children away from the battle and it saddened him to see their scared faces so he went to help. They were able to get the kids to safety and it made him feel relieved but that’s when he saw Harry.

His husband was like some courageous lion, dressed in golden robes, waving his wand with a fierce determination. It made him proud and he quickly made his way towards him. Harry seemed thrilled to find Draco relatively unharmed, he embraced him, lips pressing lightly against his cheek. It would have been a touching scene if only they hadn’t been in the middle of battle. Harry was barely able to pull them down to the ground as a particularly nasty hex went zooming overhead. Harry turned toward the person responsible for uttering the spell and had him stunned upon the forests floor. 

Harry pressed Draco behind him, intent on keeping him safe. Harry battled a few of the Death Eaters, throwing curses around with the ease of a true warrior. This was where Harry was in his element, he was a seasoned veteran of the war and he was completely in protective mode, guarding those he loved just as he always had.

When they finally ran into Lucius face to face, the Death Eaters were already losing. Many of them had surrendered and others had been disarmed or worse. Harry stood against his father-in-law, green eyes burning with a purpose. They traded barbs, Lucius airing his grievances to Harry once more. Harry wouldn’t give in of course and Lucius was outraged. Hexes flew each and every way, leaving Draco to wonder at how his father had gotten the use of his magic back. The man obviously had some very powerful allies… 

The two men battled long and hard as Draco looked on. He was an innocent bystander until the flick of his father’s wrist changed all that. Draco didn’t have time enough to duck but instead Harry’s body moved to shield him from whatever hex his father had mounted against him. He saw Harry fall toward the ground at the same moment that a bolt of red zapped his father into unconsciousness. Draco barely saw Granger’s features come into view because he was too focused upon Harry. He was so still, so quiet, so lifeless… that Draco lost all control of his emotions. He was in absolute hysterics by the time the medics came to whisk them off to St Mungo’s. It was only Granger’s quiet voice whispering soothing choruses that allowed him to let go of Harry’s body. He watched as they took him away, Draco suddenly felt the fatigue of that moment hit him; he barely had time to shed a few tears before he suddenly blacked out completely.

****************

Draco awoke, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting in the room. A soft whimper emanated from the nearby cradle and it had Draco smiling. Shrugging off the veil of sleepiness he padded barefoot to his daughter’s bed. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Harry’s voice was rough and groggy as he stirred on the large king sized bed that he and Draco shared. Draco whispered an affirmative reply before reaching into a nearby drawer for a clean nappy. He changed the baby with the ease of a seasoned parent and rocked the tiny infant back to sleep. Once she’d drifted off, he crawled into the warm cocoon of blankets where his husband waited. Harry’s arm went around him and Draco allowed himself to be pulled into the heat of his embrace. Draco felt Harry’s lips pressing against his shoulder. They skated upward across his skin until their mouths collided. 

Draco never tired of this…

He never tired of his husband’s hungry kisses and fervent caresses. In fact, he welcomed it because there was a time he’d almost lost it all.

Draco still remembers waking up in St Mungo's, that night five years ago. He awoke, shaky and weak from his ordeal but he insisted on being brought to Harry’s bedside. Harry was lying so still and quiet upon the hospital bed that Draco felt his courage fail him. Tears welled up within his blue eyes as he pulled a chair up beside Harry and grasped his hand tightly in his own.

“Why?” He whispered, “Why would you risk your own safety just for me?”

Harry just lay there as Draco questioned him. More tears slid down the blonde’s face and a sob caught in his throat. He was surprised when Granger came up behind him and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

“He did it because he loves you, Draco. He’ll be okay; he’s survived much worse than this.” She whispered softly.

Draco turned to face her and saw the glimmer of fear flickering within her eyes. She was just as worried as he but she was trying hard to hide it for his sake. It was in that moment that Draco regretted ever hating the strong intelligent witch. He grasped her hand and sent a wan smile her way. Turning back toward his husband, he willed the tears away, borrowing the courage of the Gryffindors surrounding him to hold himself together.

He never left Harry’s side…

Pansy came to the hospital hell bent on getting him to come home but he stubbornly refused. Instead, she brought him changes of clothing and food aplenty but Draco wasn’t much worried about appearance and he ate only for the health of his child. Every kick from within was one he couldn’t share with Harry and it filled him with sadness.

Granger and a bevy of red-haired Weasleys kept watch as well over their fallen hero. It was during this brief vigil that Draco got to know the peculiar family he’d once shunned. He was particularly intrigued by Charlie who worked with dragons in the far regions of Romania. His work sounded both dangerous and fulfilling. He regaled Draco with stories as they sat tending to Harry. Mrs. Weasley as well tried countless times to get Draco to go home for a brief rest but he was adamant that he be there when Harry awoke. It was never a matter of if, only when. Draco whispered tender words of love into Harry’s ear, hoping with all his might that Harry would hear them and come back to him. George Weasley, who had lost his beloved twin during the war with Voldemort shared his loss with Draco and the freckled man’s strength helped to guide Draco as the days wore on.

It was three whole weeks before Harry finally came back…

Draco remembered how emotional he felt on that day. One minute Harry was lying there still as always and the next he felt his husband’s fingers pressing faintly against his palm. It was so light a touch that Draco almost thought he’d dreamt it. Then Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered open. At the first sight of their vivid green, Draco began crying tears of joy. His lips pressed firm against Harry’s mouth and he felt him returning their pressure.

“I… Love… You…, Draco…” 

Harry’s words were halting and stilted but they were the first words he’d spoken in almost a month. Draco gasped loudly before kissing Harry again. He whispered those words back to Harry and saw a smile bloom upon his lips. Harry was back and he loved Draco. For Draco that was the greatest gift he could ever get in the entire world.

But there was more happily ever after to come…

Harry made a quick recovery with little effects of the spell damage to hinder his work as Minister. Then several weeks later, he and Draco were blessed by the arrival of their son, Troy. He was a beautiful baby, who looked like a blonde version of Harry. The two couldn’t have been happier. The only thing that marred their futures was Lucius. Draco’s father stood trial and he was outraged to have not only his son-in-law testify against him but his son as well. Draco did shock everyone by asking for leniency at Lucius’ sentencing. Lucius’ life was spared but he was sent away to Azkaban where he would reside for the rest of his days. Draco was free from his tyranny at last. He and Harry could begin living their life together as a family.

“I love you.” Harry whispered breathlessly into Draco’s ear.

Now that was something Draco never tired of hearing. How much Harry loved him, it was like something out of a dream. He’d thought this marriage would be his doom but instead it had become a brand new beginning. They’d had five years of blissful joy. They’d made peace with the Death Eaters who now ruled themselves, they didn’t associate with Muggleborns like the rest of the Wizarding world did but they also didn’t harm them either. The former Death Eaters who had been taken in servitude by Wizarding families were given the option to join them. Draco had been ecstatic when Pansy had chosen to stay and become a special part of their family. Add to that the precious daughter Draco had just given birth to several months ago, whom they’d named Phoenix and life couldn’t have been more complete. Harry and Draco had come full circle, from a world of hatred and into the arms of true love.


End file.
